Attack on Hueco Mundo
by superxboredxkid
Summary: Urahara leads a rescue mission into Hueco Mundo to take back Orihime from Aizen and the Arrancars. Ichigo, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Rukia, and Renji all follow Urahara. review!
1. Kidnapping

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They're Kubo's

Attack on Hueco Mundo

Chapter 1:

Orihime was just taken to Hueco Mundo by Ulquiorra and is in deep emotional turmoil. She has resigned herself to the fate that she will probably be killed there, little does she know that her unique abilities are desired by Aizen.

_Orihime meets Sosuke Aizen_

"Welcome, Orihime Inoue" Aizen greets her as if she had come at her own discretion.

Aizen continues, "I hope you find your stay in Los Noches acceptable; yes you are here against you're will, but we can ignore this fact. You will stay in a suitable room under Ulquiorra's supervision."

Orihime just stands there and listens to Aizen, not replying to a single thing he says. She is completely withdrawn into herself and has lost all hope. She honestly couldn't care any less about what he said anymore. She knew all she had to do was stand there and not cause any trouble.

"Oh. Also, if you would be kind enough to heal Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of your skills." Aizen requests.

"Yeah right!!!!!! Tousen burned that sucker after cutting it off! There is no way this stupid little girl could heal that! It can't be healed by anyone!" Luppi replies venomously.

Grimmjow solemnly says, "It's true."

Aizen replies, "Trust me, she can do it. Please, commence with the reparation of his arm, Orihime"

Orihime replaces the missing arm, but as soon as she does, Grimmjow viciously attacks Luppi. With a quick stab in the back (literally), Luppi is completely erased from existence and soon no one will even remember she had existed at all. She was lost to the void in only a few short seconds. Grimmjow has Orihime heal the burn that covered his number 6 and takes his rightful place amongst the Espada once more.

Aizen continues, "If you would please accompany Ulqiorra to your room now. I will like to meet you later on during your stay here most likely."

Ulquiorra says, "Come on now, woman."

_Ulqiorra and Orihime exit the room_

_**Meanwhile, in the human world**_

Ichigo freaking out, "We have to go after Orihime right now!!!!!!! Who knows what could be happening to her right this second!?!? Oh my God!!!!! Gaaaaah!!!This is so frustrating!"

Rukia hits Ichigo while saying, "Ya know what's frustrating!??! You!!!!!!! Shut up!!!!! Listen to what Urahara has to say, moron! You're driving me freaking insane! God, why do I friggin put up with you!?!"

Ichigo comments, "You're the frustrating one! ugghhh! And I will listen to him! Cause unlike you, he doesn't use stupid, random, pointless, and ugly drawings to try and explain anything."

Rukia tries to keep her patience intact, but after all the times he's insulted her artistry; she finally snaps. In a bout of pure anger, she leaps at Ichigo with a fiery gleam of hate in her eye. She plans on doing some damage. Hopefully she won't leave any permanent injuries…

"If you two are done squabbling with one another, let's continue with the matters at hand. As for rescuing Inoue, it is of urgent importance it is done as soon as possible. As such, I will not just send the two of you into Hueco Mundo alone to try and fight the Espada, not to mention Aizen, Tousen, and Gin. Tessai, myself, Jinta, Renji Abarai, and Ururu will accompany you." Urahara inputs.

Ichigo simply says, "What good will you people do? Renji I can see being useful, but everyone else would be more of a hindrance…"

Rukia smacks Ichigo again while yelling, "How stupid are you!??!?!??! Urahara is a former captain of the 13 protection squads!!!! Are you a former captain, No! if anything he should be calling you useless! This man could probably tear you apart in a few seconds."

Ichigo stammers, "How am I supposed to know that!? God! Why are you always yelling at me! Do you know how to talk in docile tones!?!"

Urahara puts in, "Can you two stop fighting for a few minutes. Anyway, yes it is true I am the former squad 12 captain, Ichigo. And Tessai was the captain of the Kidou Corps. I do not believe you will find the two of us to be a 'hindrance'. And as for Jinta and Ururu… Those two are more than an idiot like you would realize."

Ichigo says, "And what of the Vaizards? Should we try to enlist their help as well? Or do you think that the seven of us will be good enough?"

Urahara replies, "The vaizards would be a massive help. Unfortunately, I don't see them wanting to help our cause very much. No, we will have to win this fight without them."

_**There it is, seven people, two of which appear to just be kids, are going to go into the land of the hollows in an effort to reclaim their friend. Who knows how successful they will be. They could do fantastically, or they could all fall by the hands of the arrancar.**_


	2. Urahara vs Yammy

disclaimer: Characters belong to Kubo

Chapter 2:

Kisuke Urahara leads the team to his special gate that will open a way to Huceo Mundo. Before they leave, they all make sure they have everything they will need. Jinta makes sure he has his steel club. Ururu checks her rocket launcher. Even Renji checked if he would need anything. All set, Urahara opens the gate and they all jump in and begin their journey to Hueco Mundo.

They arrive, and all they see around them, is sand. No matter where they look, sand. Very far off into the distance they see a small figure of a building. They assume that this must be the infamous Los Noches. Having no other leads, they simply go off in that direction. After walking for what seems like eternity, they finally reach the building.

Outside the building, they have their first encounter with any sort of being. Unfortunately for the group of young heroes; Yammy, the tenth and least powerful Espada, is waiting for them outside of Los Noches.

Yammy bellows, "I want the one in the hat. He cut my arm off and therefore he shall be the one I kill first."

Urahara replies cooly, "Sure. I'll cut it off again if you would like. Ichigo, take the others and break into Los Noches. These walls are not impenetrable, they can be destroyed. Find Inoue while I deal with this fool."

Ichigo simply says, "ok."

Ichigo and the others go down the wall a little and break into Los Noches while Urahara and Yammy's fight begins. As Rukia is about to cast a Kidou spell to break a hole in the wall, loud explosive noises can already be heard from the battle raging between Urahara and Yammy.

"Your going to die!" Yammy screams at the top of his lungs

"Is that so? Then come kill me." Urahara replies cooly

"I will!!!!! You'll regret the day you decided to fight the tenth Espada, Yammy!"

Yammy charges at Urahara like a mindless idiot and pays the price; Urahara simply side steps and brings his zanpakutou down on Yammy in one single clean motion. The fight's been going on for less than a minute and Yammy already has a deep cut down his right arm. Isn't he just brilliant in battle? Yammy keeps going until his momentum finally stops and he is able to turn around.

"How dare you cut me!" he screams at Urahara.

"Don't let yourself get cut if you don't like the experience." Urahara says coldly.

"How about I cut you and your stupid hat!"

"You did not just insult my hat. You're gonna die now."

Yammy then charges at Urahara once more (apparently he never learns). This time, Urahara isn't as nice and simply sends his cero like blast at Yammy. It cuts him cleanly in two and the fight was over almost as soon as it started. Urahara walks away from the battlefield victorious. One of the Espada is already gone, how easily will the other nine fall?

Urahara then catches up to Ichigo and the others and Ichigo realizes just how strong Urahara must actually be if he was able to dispose of Yammy that easily. Though the weakest of the Espada, Yammy was still a formidable opponent, he just wasn't a match for Kisuke Urahara. They all continue they're voyage into the heart of Los Noches.

"You're already done with the fight?" Ichigo asks in disbelief.

"Of course. He was a failure and quite arrogant. He didn't stand a chance." Urahara replies simply.

"Wow. I had no clue you were that powerful…"

"I told you, moron! Urahara is scary strong. Idiot. Listen to me from now on" Rukia says harshly.

"Now now children, let's play nicely with each other, may we continue on?" Urahara says finally.


	3. Fall of 9th Espada

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters shown except for the 5 random arrancar. Everything else is Tite Kubo's

Chapter 3

The seven companions have successfully broken into Los Noches. None of them know what to expect, or how difficult their enemies will be to defeat. They walk down a long hallway anticipating the end when they are attacked by 5 low ranking arrancar. Ichigo and Renji stay to deal with them while the others continue on.

"I'll take the three on the left, you get the two on the right." Ichigo says calmly to Renji

"No way! I want three, you only get two." Renji replies emphatically.

"What!?! No! I said I get three!" Ichigo stammers

"I just said I get three! You can get your sorry butt over it!" Renji screams at Ichigo

"Listen here moron! I want three! You can go die in a corner for all I care!" Ichigo yells

The five arrancar just sit there dumbstruck as the two idiots argue over who gets to fight more foes. They all wonder how weak the two consider them if they aren't worried at all about the hopefully soon coming fight. They plot to surprise attack the distracted duo in front of them just as they come to a decision.

"All right. How about we each get two, then attack the last one together." Ichigo proposes.

"That works, but if one of us finishes our first two before the other, they can then attack the remaining one." Renji negotiates.

"Alright, deal. Let's go." Ichigo says finally.

Just as the five arrancar are ready to attack Ichigo and Renji make the first move. They both make an epic leap right in front of the arrancar, both of them cutting off one of their heads. Two down, three to go. The last three formed a triangle with each of them facing outwards to try and fight off the attacking soul reapers. Too bad for them, they were versing two very powerful foes and did not stand a chance against them. Renji quickly sends one to the void while Ichigo plays around with one of them laughing his butt off at how feeble he is. Unfortunately for Ichigo, he played around too long as Renji had already dealt the final blow to the last one by the time he had pulled his blade out of the enemy he had just cut down.

"How could you kill the last one without me! We agreed to kill him together!" Ichigo screams

"We decided that whoever killed his two first could defeat the last one. Remember?" Renji replies cooly

"I thought I'd get done first! That's the only reason I agreed to that!" Ichigo bellows

"What! Do you think I'm some kind of worthless wimp!"

"Well, now that you mention it… Kinda."

"What!!!! How can you say that! I'll show you! Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Hey! Put that thing away. We don't have time for this. We can kill each other some other time. Right now we need to focus on defeating the Espada and rescuing Orihime. Gott it?"

"Fine. You wait Kurosaki, I'm going to defeat you."

"I'll worry about that when it becomes an actual possibility."

The two continue to argue vehemently as they catch up to the others. Unfortunately, the reunion doesn't go well as Jinta mocks him for killing less than the freeloader. Ichigo is more than frustrated when they come to their next challenge: The 9th Espada.

"Hello intruders. My name is Aaroniero Arrurue. I am the 9th most powerful Espada. Also, I am the only remaining member of the original Espada. Which of you fools will I be fighting."

"Me. I will oppose you Aaroniero Arrurue." Ichigo exclaims.

"Are you sure about this Ichigo? You sure you want to fight him. One of us can instead." Urahara states simply

"I'm sure. He's all mine. You guys keep on going."

"Very well, you shall be my victim then." Arrurue says to Ichigo.

"I guess so. Shall we go then?" Ichigo replies.

The two attack each other simultaneously, both trying to get the upper hand early on.

The two fight ferociously, as hard as they can, but neither seems to gain an advantage. Ichigo finally does what he didn't want to have to do.

"Bankai." Ichigo says with determination. He wants to win this fight and will do whatever it takes.

Now that his sword has shrunk and his speed has more than doubled, the fight is his to win. Arrurue doesn't stand a chance against Ichigo while he is in his bankai state. All he can do is try and fight off the vicious onslaught against him. Ichigo dashes around like mad, stabbing and slashing at every available place to hit Arrurue. The Espada manages to fend off every blow aimed at him, except for one. Unfortunately for him, the blow was fatal, and split his head in two. No matter how hard he tried, he simply wasn't a match for Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo runs as fast as he can without exhausting all of his energy to catch up to the group. Hopefully the rest of the fights ahead will go as simply as that one did. Ichigo finally catches up to the group right as they're coming out of a super long hallway, waiting in the room there for them is none other than the eighth Espada: Syazel Aporro Granz.


	4. Scientist vs Scientist

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters yada yada yada...

* * *

"Greetings Soul Reapers. I am Syazel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada. I am pleased to make your acquaintances, though you won't be alive much longer. I am more than just an Espada, I am also the most brilliant and intelligent scientist to ever live. You have are nothing compared to me Kisuke Urahara. I am like a giant boulder, and you are a miniscule pebble."

"Excuse me?" Urahara intercedes, "I think you've lost your mind. There is no such thing as the 'most brilliant scientist'. All scientist are brilliant. A five year old girl could discover something we never even thought possible. You're just crazy."

"What!??! How dare you! I know everything about your Urahara! Do not believe for one second that you can defeat me!" Granz shrieks.

"You are ridiculous. Not only do you think you are completely indefectible, but you also believe that you are indefeasible as well. I think it's time for you to get a reality check. If you were indefectible everyone would like you, which we don't, and if you were indefeasible, you would be the 1st Espada, not 8th. Is there a psychologist available for you to see about your obvious mental illnesses?"

"WHAT!??!??!?! I'm going to kill you! You will see how perfect I am!" Granz yells losing his mind.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" Urahara asks playing dumb.

"What do you mean is there a problem!?! You just insulted me! Of course there is a problem!"

"I don't see how that constitutes as a problem… But whatever you say Mr. Crazy"

Granz snaps. He draws his sword and charges directly at Urahara. Urahara easily dodges the attack and kicks Granz on his way past, sending him into the wall. Granz has completely lost his cool, all he cares about is ending Kisuke Urahara's life. Granz turns back around screaming like a wild man. Urahara's taunts created the affect he was hoping for. Urahara knows that a berserk man can not defeat one thinking clearly, it was just an unwritten law of battle. Granz then leaps at Urahara, his sword held high. His goal was to bring it down on Urahara's head and end the battle quickly, but he never hits his target. Urahara had pulled out Benehime and brought her up to defend him, parrying the blow effortlessly. Granz then takes stance and begins barraging Urahara with a series of quick thrusts and feints, trying to catch the man offguard. It never worked though, Urahara either dodged or parried every blow he threw. Becoming more frustrated by the second, Granz throws all his energy into one last assault. He then shoots a massive cero at Urahara, hoping to destroy the man completely. Urahara guarded against it with Benehime's shield, however. Before Granz can move, Urahara sends his own cero-like blast at him, injuring him critically.

Urahara was surprised by how strong the Espada was. He hadn't expected him to survive much longer than Yammy. While he wasn't paying attention, Granz disappeared. Urahara found him with one his fraccion, not suspecting anything weird at all. Then, one of the most disgusting events that Urahara ever witnessed occurs, Granz eats his flaccion. Worse than that, eating the fraccion recovered him, making him ready for a fresh new fight. This was bad for Urahara. He was tired, exhausted even. The scientist Espada in front of him had put up a good fight. Urahara decided then that he couldn't underestimate any more of the foes up ahead.

"Susure, Fornicarás." Granz says unexpectedly, swallowing his sword. His body then swelled to humongous proportions and exploded, leaving Granz in his released state. He now had a pair of wing-shaped structures from his back while his lower body transformed into a flock of long tentacles. Blood-like liquid was dripping from his clothes, hair, fingertips, and wings in this state.

_Oh crap_ Urahara thought to himself. He knew he was in for a rough ride. Deciding it was his turn to take the offensive, he attacks Granz. He couldn't have done anything stupider. The disgusting liquid seeping of Granz ended up touching him, and right before his eyes, a copy of him appeared. Urahara was not only up against an enemy he didn't comprehend as well as he assumed he did, he was also up against himself, and not in some weird zen teaching way; this other him would kill him.

Just as he's thinking of a plan, Urahara's clone attacks him. Urahara was only half prepared and just barely managed to parry the blow, bringing Benehime up at the last possible moment. This fight had just gone from his favor to his enemy's in about fifteen seconds, he did not like how things were going. This is when he finally decides that it's time to fight all out. He lifts Benehime to his eye level, points it at Granz, and says very clearly, "I'm going to kill you."

As Granz just stands there laughing his head off at what he thought to be the funniest thing he'd heard in a long time, Urahara strikes. He strikes swift and hard too. "Sing, Benehime!" Urahara roared, sending a much larger blast at his foe than usual. Granz's facial expression changed from pure exhilaration to tremendous fear. The blast hit him head on and sent the Espada flying backwards at an extreme velocity that would kill any normal human.

The 8th Espada however, was not normal. He refused to die. He came stumbling out of the hole in the wall just created by him glaring at Urahara with pure hatred gleaming in his eyes. He did not appreciate someone actually hurting him.

Urahara had made a mistake though. He had forgotten about his clone that was created for the sole purpose of destroying him. The vile creature bounded in unexpectedly and stabbed his sword into Urahara's leg. Infuriated, Urahara lobs the thing's head of in one swift blow in retaliation. Fortunately for Urahara, the people he travelled with weren't complete idiots, and they had destroyed the fraccion while he and Granz weren't paying attention so that the Espada would no longer be able to heal himself.

Unexpectedly, Granz begins to laugh maniacally. "You see! You have thrown your best attacks at me and I am still alive. Nothing you do can defeat me! And even if you do somehow manage to defeat this body by some miracle, I can come back! I am like a phoenix, I will exist for eternity. I can impregnate my enemy and then chew my way out, killing the host instantly. No matter what you do Kisuke Urahara I will win. You should have done that blow first. I grow immunity to attacks as I observe them. It is futile for you to persist in this contest. I am victorious, you just don't know it yet."

"That's where you're wrong. See, you forgot one crucial thing. You haven't impregnated me yet. The only chance you wouldve had is when that nasty goo of yours landed on me, and I eradicated that stuff off of me immediately. I can and will kill you Granz. You're fraccion are dead, so you can't heal yourself anymore. I am going to finish this."

"Foolish man. Fine, continue to fight me. Enjoy death."

At that Granz lunges at Urahara, impaling him instantly with his sword. What Granz didn't expected however, was a blow-up Urahara. The object he stabbed deflated instantaneously, but it was the distraction Urahara needed. Urahara then jumped out of nowhere, lobbing Granz's head off instantaneously, somehow making sure none of the blood touched him for he had learned to put nothing past that lunatic. He then cleaned Benehime, and walked away victorious. Another win for Kisuke Urahara.


	5. Fallen Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, etc.

* * *

"I can't believe that these worthless infiltrators have already killed three of our Espada" Gin says angrily, "It is ridiculous! They should have been the ones to die!"

"Relax Gin. All will be fine. Even if they do somehow manage to defeat the remaining seven, there is absolutely no chance of us being defeated." Aizen says calmly.

"It's true, Gin. You're just overreacting. Calm down. Aizen-sama has the strength of two captains at least. They have an ex-captain and a substitute, what do you expect them to be able to do to us?" Tousen adds.

"That is a good point. You're right Tousen. As usual." Gin concedes.

"Though I must admit Gin, I too am not happy with how this invasion of theirs is going. They've been smart to target the weaker arrancar. I'm not going to let them play by their own rules any farther, however. It's our turn to take the fight to them." Aizen decides.

As if on cue, Ulquiorra appears. "Yes Aizen-sama?"

"Ulquiorra. Destroy our intruders. Take Nnoitra with you. I have grown tired of our uninvited guests". As commanded, Ulquiorra left to find Nnoitra and inform him of the orders. Aizen continues, "If Ulquiorra and Nnoitra do not deal with them, then we will have no choice but to send Stark after them, which I am loathe doing."

"Sir. I have a question. Why did you have Ulquiorra kidnap that Orihime girl anyway? What was the point?" Gin interrogates.

"The point is none of your concern, Gin. I have a plan for her. If I deemed it important for you or Kaname to know, I would have told the both of you now wouldn't I. You two are dismissed". Gin and Tousen both leave the chamber immediately, neither being idiotic enough to tick off Aizen.

"How powerful do you think the future opponents will be, Urahara?" Jinta asks

"I have no idea. The eighth one was a challenge for me, if for no other reason than I made the fatal mistake of underestimating him. I would say that the next few opponents would be unbelievably strong. I doubt Aizen is going to tolerate us running around here much longer. He's probably planning a counter as we speak. Now, Aizen isn't an idiot, in fact he might be one of the most cunning and intelligent people to ever exist. He won't send his strongest troops out first; he doesn't think we're worth it."

"I hope he sends Ulquiorra! I want to kill that bastard!" Ichigo interrupts, "He's the bastard that kidnapped Inoue to begin with!"

"Calm down, Ichigo. Screaming about things won't get us anywhere. Let's think of a strategy here. As for you wanting to fight Ulquiorra. Yes, you should be the one to defeat him. Now. If I think I know Aizen as well as I hope I do, I anticipate he will probably send number six or seven with him. He wouldn't send four and five together. Now, if he sends Ulquiorra, Ichigo will handle him. If he sends number seven, I want Rukia and Ururu to confront him. Number six is Tessai's to defeat, and on the off chance five is sent, Renji and Jinta will fight."

"I have to go with the freeloader!??! What did I do to deserve that!?" Jinta complains.

"Get over it. I'm not thrilled to be stuck with you either" Renji responds.

Ironically enough, they meet the opponents Urahara had just been talking about at the end of a particularly long corridor. Standing in front of them are Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Urahara was not actually expecting the fifth to be sent. This threw all of his plans out.

"Hello intruders. You're attempt to storm Los Noches and rescue that Orihime girl is pointless. I don't understand why you did it at all. You will all die in this futile attempt--"

"DIE!???! They will be lucky to simply die. I am going to mutilate them far beyond death. They're gonna suffer greatly." Nnoitra interrupts sadistically.

"You guys really believe that don't you? Ya'll are all insane. Nothing you people do will keep us from rescuing Orihime!" Ichigo says proudly and defiantly.

"You keep telling yourself that foolish human. Let's get this started then, shall we?" Ulquiorra replies.

"Let's"

* * *

Ichigo and Ulquiorra flash step far away so that their battle won't destroy everything. Ulquiorra does not expect a challenge at all. He's already defeated Ichigo once, and he has no reason to believe he won't do so again.

Ichigo draws his sword first and takes a fighting stance immediately afterwards. He has grown wary of Ulquiorra and does not plan on underestimating him again. Ichigo's goal is to win this battle, at whatever costs. Ichigo strikes first, swinging Zangetsu vertically down on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blocks the blow lackadaisically by simply catching it between his index finger and thumb. "Is that all you have? This will be easier than I thought." Ulquiorra taunts.

"You know I hate you, right? I will find a way to kill you." Ichigo promises while struggling to release Zangetsu from the hand of his rival.

"You wish you could kill me. You never will though. Accept it. I'm not letting you go this time."

This time Ulquiorra instigates the battle. He draws his zanpakutou and hacks at Ichigo's left shoulder. Ichigo deflects the blow and swings Zangetsu back around at Ulquiorra. They spend the next twenty minutes of combat going through a series of attacks, blocks, and dodges; neither one of them gaining any ground. It is a complete standoff. As they both get more and more frustrated, they begin using the fanciest and hardest techniques that they have. Ulquiorra jumps back and prepares to shoot a cero at Ichigo, but Ichigo reacts instantly, flash stepping directly in front of Ulquiorra, impaling him in the shoulder with Zangetsu.

"You actually hit me." Ulquiorra says in disbelief as he removes himself from Zangetsu. He couldn't believe the man he thought inferior in every way had injured him.

"I'm just getting started. I'll do more than just hit you, wait and see."

The battle rages once more. Nothing has changed though. Neither side can gain the advantage, despise what they do. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yells, sending his blue blast at Ulquiorra. The Espada simply knocks it aside half heartedly, as if the energy was no more than a mosquito. This is bad Ichigo thinks to himself. He's out of ideas and has no choice.

"I've had enough of this! Bankai!" Ichigo exclaims.

"Good. Come at me will all you got. I want killing you to be satsifying."

The battles reaches an epic climax. Every blow the contenders throw has immense power. Unfortunately for Ichigo, Ulquiorra has a greater amount of stamina than him. He realizes this once he starts to fatigue and Ulquiorra looks just as good as he did when they began. The fight was turning badly for Ichigo. He couldn't keep up with the wicked blows dealt by Ulquiorra. The Espada was just too fast and powerful to contend against. Ichigo then falls to his last resort, putting on his hollow mask.

* * *

Renji was panting heavily. Nnoitra, the fifth Espada, was not going easy on him. Renji was hoping they would be close to the same level, but it was becoming more and more obvious to him that he was far beyond outclassed. Nnoitra wielded his odd crescent shaped weapon superbly, not making any mistakes. Despite all of Renji's best efforts, he couldn't touch the man in front of him.

"Just give up already. You know you won't win. Just stop now and I'll kill you quick and painless."

Right then Jinta, being the bold child he is, jumps down on Nnoitra from above, slamming his club down on the Espada's head with as much force as possible. He was out of luck though. Nnoitra had the hardest head of all the arrancar. It barely gave him a bump.

Turning around slowly, Nnoitra glares at the child. "Now why would you do a moronic thing like that, boy? You have a death wish too?" At the last word, he crashes his sword down on Jinta. The boy barely rolled aside, avoiding the deadly weapon by three inches max. He jumps up and runs as fast as he can. Nnoitra follows the boy closely, swinging his weapon just close enough to scare the kid, but not enough to actually cut him. His sadistic game gets cut short unexpectedly by a sword flying towards him. He notices the blade too late and gets sliced across the arm.

"Hah! Who's going to die, Nnoitra? Don't you know not to turn your back on your enemies?"

"I'll kill you for that! No one cuts me! NO ONE!!!!" Nnoitra screams while rushing at Renji, "I swear to God! I'm going to hack your freaking head off!"

Renji wasn't as prepared for the onslaught as he originally predicted. Nnoitra came hitting fast and hitting hard, swinging his weapon in the most intricate patterns that he knew; he had lost all self control. His only goal was the total annihilation of Renji, nothing else in the world mattered. Somehow, Renji managed to avoid or block every attack.

"I have no choice. Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji exlaims, summoning his bankai.

Renji immediately sends Zabimaru at Nnoitra, hoping that he will be caught off guard and Zabimaru will conquer him easily. Renji isn't that lucky though, Nnoitra takes an epic leap to avoid the beast rushing at him.

"If that's how ya wanna play it fine. I will release my zanpakutou as well. Pray! Santa Teresa!!"

_DAMN IT!!!!!! _Is the only thing that Renji could think. He couldn't create a plan or a strategy, only despair about what he knew was coming. Nnoitra now had four arms, each carrying one of his crescent shaped swords, and could be described as closely resembling a mantis. Renji sends Zabimaru at Nnoitra in one last effort to destroy him.

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!" Renji roars, firing a dense intense ball of pure spiritual energy at Nnoitra from Zabimaru's mouth. The blast impacts right at the center of Nnoitra's chest, injuring him greatly, but Nnoitra is simply too powerful in his released state.

"I told you that you didn't stand a chance!" Nnoitra cackles maniacally. He then walks up right up to Renji, blocking all of his attacks effortlessly. In four quick slices, Nnoitra ends the proud warrior's life. Nnoitra gave him two deep gashes across his chest, one across the lower abdomen, and the last practically severed his head. Renji falls to the ground impossibly slow to Jinta, who had only managed to find refuge because of Renji drawing the psychotic killer off of him. The realization that he would never be able to mock Renji Abarai hurt Jinta deeply. He was going to miss the freeloader. Nnoitra walks away from the battle scene not even interested in the young child he had tortured earlier.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo screams while starting a saber lock with Ulquiorra. "Why won't you die already!?"

"I thought we went through this. I'm not going to be the one that dies here." He responds emotionless.

The two have been fighting ceaselessly for two hours, Ulquiorra slowly gaining the advantage. Ichigo's mask was already half gone, and was disappearing faster than he wouldv'e liked. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo screams, putting the last of his energy into that one strike. The blow connects, but it doesn't do enough damage to Ulquiorra to defeat him. He strides over to Ichigo and looks at the boy gasping on the ground.

"You were pathetic and idealistic to believe you ever had a chance. Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki."

Right as Ulquiorra goes to deliver the final blow, Ichigo calls upon his absolute last reserves of strength and jumps to his feat while thrusting his sword at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra parries the attack and counters swiftly, stabbing Ichigo through the heart. Ichigo is defeated. Kneeling there spewing blood; he falls to the ground face first, never to rise again.


End file.
